


fresh bruises

by DesertRaven



Series: Amo - Rhela x Gaius [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Both of those two are light, Breathplay, Choking, Double Penetration, Established Gaius/WoL, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How did this fluff get in here?, Mentioned past Estinien/Aymeric, Multi, No Beta, PWP, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Referenced past Estinien/WoL, What Have I Done, barely proofread, blatant misuse of healing magic, how is this pushing 7k words, it's just me in this ship, please deposit me into the nearest trashfire, super vague Werlyt spoilers kinda, there's no Gaius/Estinien here sorry, trash can for one, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertRaven/pseuds/DesertRaven
Summary: A quiet night in Gridania, an unexpected visitor, and an even more unexpected invitation to bed.“What if it had been someone else at the door?!”He shrugs. “Then they would have gotten a nice view.”
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light, Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Amo - Rhela x Gaius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202387
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	fresh bruises

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance you didn't get here by way of [woven fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250289/chapters/69227865), here's what you need to know: Rhela is an absolute trainwreck of a Warrior of Light, she and Gaius have been hooking up since The Burn, and they're more or less in a relationship.
> 
> In my head, this story happens after chapter 13.
> 
> Look, I just really wanted to write more Gaius/Rhela smut and Estinien showed up. I don't know how this happened but it's been a heck of a fever dream.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing one (1) very grumpy dragoon, please be gentle. And special thanks to [ForgivenWhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenWhimsy/pseuds/ForgivenWhimsy), who gave me the encouragement I needed to try. 
> 
> This is hands down the most ridiculously self indulgent thing I’ve ever written.

The sun has barely dipped below the horizon and soft orange light filters in through the windows of Rhela’s house in Gridania. She has her head in Gaius’s lap and he’s tracing abstract patterns down her back. He’ll leave in the morning, and she’s finding it hard not to dwell on being away from him again. The storm is coming, and she can’t do anything to stop it.

An unexpected knock at her door makes her jump, sitting up and glancing toward the door suspiciously. No one else should be here. She looks at Gaius, but he just shrugs and gestures toward the door. His casual reaction makes her wonder if he doesn’t have something to do with whoever their visitor is.

Rhela makes her way to the door and pulls it open a crack, only to throw it open all the way when she realizes who it is standing on her doorstep. She launches herself at the elezen, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Estinien!”

He catches her with one arm around her waist, but the air rushes from his lungs in an undignified ‘oof’.

“What are you doing here?”

When he sets her down she backs up to let him into the house, closes the door behind him as he leans his lance beside the door with the other weapons.

“Heard you were harboring an Imperial fugitive.”

She looks between the two men, both of them seem amused and she frowns slightly. Estinien inclines his head in a nod.

“Gaius.”

“Estinien.”

Gaius takes a drink, and she would swear he’s hiding a smirk against the rim of his glass. The Azure Dragoon drops onto her couch without waiting for an invitation. She doesn’t mind the company, necessarily, but she had wanted to spend more time with Gaius before they both had to return to their respective missions. Still frowning, she wanders to the kitchen and pulls out a third glass. Their relationship… whatever it is… isn’t much of a secret at this point, but she can’t be sure how anyone will react to it. At least Estinien seems comfortable with the former Legatus, or as comfortable as he ever is with anyone.

Rhela settles between them, pouring whiskey into the third glass and handing it to the elezen before retrieving her own. He throws one long arm across the back of the couch, and almost simultaneously Gaius puts his hand on her leg. She feels the blush creeping up her neck, suddenly realizing there is definitely something going on here. With a sigh she leans against him, tucking herself under his arm even as her fingers lace with Gaius’s.

There had been a bit of a fling between her and Estinien, what felt like a very long time ago now. She’d actually managed to keep to the “no strings” rule with that one.

“Where has my favorite dragoon been?”

“Around.”

_Some things never change._

A shiver races down her spine at the brush of his fingers through her hair. It’s been a while, but her body hasn’t forgotten the feel of him.

“I wouldn’t have pegged either of you as the type to kiss and tell.”

She keeps her tone as light as she can, hoping she hasn’t entirely misread the situation. Gaius at least has the decency to look mildly embarrassed. She doesn’t need to look at Estinien to know he won’t.

“It may have come up once or twice.”

“Mhmm. Often enough that you were comfortable inviting him to my house.”

His grip tightens in her hair, nails scratching across her scalp, not quite painful but enough to pull a startled noise from her throat and have her arching further into his touch.

“Do you want me to leave?”

He says it with absolute certainty that no, that isn’t what she wants at all.

“No.”

“Thought not.”

That cockiness hasn’t changed one bit, and it is still by turns as infuriating and arousing as she remembers. When he lets go of her hair she leans back to glare at him, but he just smirks at her. Turning back to Gaius, she searches him for any hesitation.

“Are you sure?”

A snort from behind her. “It was his idea.”

“I wasn’t asking you.”

“I’m sure, if you are.”

She nods, shifting to her knees on the cushions so she can lean up and kiss him. When she pulls back, she downs the rest of her drink with only a slight grimace. Liquid courage. The sound of glass on wood tells her Estinien has set his glass down. She lets Gaius take hers when he reaches for it, and then hands are closing around her hips.

“Come here, little dragon.”

Rhela squeals as he lifts her into his lap, barely giving her time to adjust her legs to straddle his before his lips are on hers. He somehow tastes of both fire and snow, and for a fleeting moment she’s back in the Forgotten Knight, chasing the chill away with the Azure Dragoon who doesn’t seem to like her, but is a willing bedmate all the same. Her fingers thread into his silver hair, tugging until he growls and pulls her tighter. He shifts, grinding up against her, and she rocks her hips in response, whining when he holds her still.

“Did you miss me that much?”

“Shut up.”

She nips at his lower lip, smiling against him when he hisses. He doesn’t let her go unanswered for long, dominating the kiss with teeth and tongue until her lips feel swollen and bruised from his attention. It isn’t until his hands slide under her haori that she remembers she isn’t wearing anything other than her smalls. She pulls away from Estinien to glare at Gaius.

“What if it had been someone else at the door?!”

He shrugs. “Then they would have gotten a nice view.”

Teeth scrape the scales that cover her throat and she shivers.

“Bed.”

It seems that the man has only grown more demanding with time. She considers denying him, if only to see how he’d react, but the truth is she’s already aching for him. For both of them. She tries to wriggle out of his lap, but he holds her firm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Rhela tilts her head in confusion. “Downstairs?”

Before she can even try to move again, he stands and throws her over his shoulder like she weighs nothing. She twists in his hold, though she isn’t really fighting him. He swats her ass hard enough to force a startled yelp out of her, and she can feel the skin burning hot where his palm had landed.

“Behave.”

She huffs indignantly, but stops squirming. The walk down the stairs is uncomfortable, not least because she can feel Gaius watching her as he follows them. He seems content to follow Estinien’s lead, and she wonders just how explicit their conversations about her had gotten. By the time she’s on her feet in her bedroom, she’s sure she’s blushing from chest to hairline. When he lets her go, Gaius takes his place, pushing her robe from her shoulders before pulling her into his arms.

The Black Wolf is no less demanding than the dragoon had been, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back as their tongues meet. She clings to his shoulders and draws her body against his, desperate for more contact. She breaks away from the man in front of her, tugging at his shirt until he pulls it off over his head. Behind her, she can hear Estinien digging through her bureau. She has some idea what he’s looking for, but can’t resist teasing anyway.

“If I didn’t know any better, ser, I might wonder if you hadn’t been raised by animals. It’s rude to dig through a lady’s things.”

Gaius chuckles and pulls her toward the bed, pushing her onto it as he strips out of his pants.

“Find a better use for that mouth, little dragon,” Estinien growls over his shoulder.

“Gladly.”

She tugs Gaius down with her and rolls them both so she’s straddling his hips, taking a moment to enjoy the way his eyes widen in surprise. As if he’s forgotten that he shares a bed with the Warrior of Light, and that she is much stronger than her small frame would imply. She trails kisses down his chest, his stomach, crawling back until she’s kneeling between his legs. One hand wraps around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly, and the other braces against his hip to support her weight. At the first press of her lips against the tip, his hands grip her hair. She doesn’t look away from him as she kisses down the length of his shaft, before turning her head and flattening her tongue against the underside and licking up to the head once more. She teases with her mouth, coaxing him to full hardness without ever taking him all the way in. Her own slick coats her thighs and she clenches them together in a fruitless attempt to get some friction.

He groans when she finally wraps her lips around him and descends down his length, his fingers flexing against her scalp. A satisfied hum escapes her, and she sucks lightly on the way back up. The curse he spits out between his teeth is more than enough motivation for her to do it again, and then again. No care or thought given to the spit that drips down his length to coat her hand, how she must look in this moment. But she wants for touch to satisfy the need between her legs. Her hand drifts from his hip, just barely brushing the top of his thigh on its descent. Long fingers capture her wrist and she whines.

“Not a chance. Hands.”

Rhela has to shift, tucking her knees further under her, to balance, but she presents her wrists behind her back without ever letting Gaius slip out of her mouth. Estinien winds a length of fabric - one of her scarves, most likely - around her wrists and knots it. When he takes his hands away she twists, testing the binding. Not truly firm enough to hold her, but he would know that, just as he knows she won’t pull free. One hand wraps around her arm, tugging her upright and against the elezen’s now bare chest. He palms her breast, catching the nipple between two fingers and rolling gently.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

She moans as she watches Gaius take his length in hand and pick up where she was forced to leave off. She’s so lost in the sight that she forgets to answer and she’s rewarded with a harsher pinch on the hardened bud.

“Yes! Please, Estinien!”

His fingers trace her lower lip and she opens her mouth on instinct, tongue darting out to lick at the tips. He presses them in and she sucks, swirling her tongue around his digits.

“Hells, Rhela.”

She allows herself a moment to savor the minor victory of getting under the dragoon’s shell. She remembers that husky, near breathless tone and the way he’d throb in her mouth or in her cunt when he cursed. Her inner walls clench around nothing at the phantom feeling. Gaius watches them, and the lust darkening his gaze makes her own spike in response. She whines, but doesn’t stop working her mouth over his fingers.

Estinien pulls his fingers free with a wet pop, supporting her balance with the hand on her arm as she lowers to return her attention to Gaius. He guides her with gentle nudges, rearranging her with knees spread wide, exposing her and making her shiver. The mattress dips under his weight and he takes a handful of her hair, controlling her movements. Wet fingers trail down her spine to catch the ribbon on her smalls above her tail, tugging it loose before sliding the fabric down her thighs.

When he pushes her head down, the tip of Gaius’s cock hits her throat and she gags around him. The Garlean reaches for her, brushes her tears away with his thumb. The next time she’s pushed down she tilts her head up, gags again, but breathes deep and relaxes her throat to take as much of him as she’s able.

“That’s it, good girl.” She presses into his touch, swallowing around his length and drawing a groan from him.

At the same time, Estinien strokes his fingers across her slit. Torturously gentle, and she presses her hips back to chase his hand. He teases her, light touches through her soaked folds, nowhere near what she needs. The hand in her hair pulls her up and she gasps for breath, tears spilling down her cheeks to join the drool that coats her chin. Her reprieve is short lived, and she’s barely caught her breath before she’s forced to take him again. Her jaw and throat ache from the strain of his girth, her scalp burns from the grip in her hair, and yet she can feel the wetness dripping between her legs.

Finally, _finally_ , he relents, pressing one finger into her. It’s not enough, but it’s something, and she moans low in her throat, fingers and toes curling at even the smallest relief. He works a second finger in, crooking them downward to circle over that sensitive place within her. She wants more.

Rhela is panting, hips rolling against Estinien’s hand when he pulls her upright again. Before she can form the words to beg him for more, harder, his hand cups her chin and turns her head so he can kiss her. His tongue tangles with hers, tasting her and the lingering salt of the other. She flushes hot with desire, wishes her hands were free to reach out and run her fingers over scarred skin and firm muscle.

“Ask for it.”

He pulls his hand away suddenly and she cries out at the lack of contact.

“Please fuck me! I want you, both of you, please.”

The two of them are looking at each other, and her gaze flicks between them. So different, both so intense. Gaius shifts to sitting, hands running up her thighs to her hips. Estinien’s weight moves from the bed behind her. And then both sets of hands are on her, laying her on her back with her head at the edge of the bed, tugging her smalls down and off. It isn’t the most comfortable thing, laying on her own hands, but she can’t bring herself to complain. Estinien crouches so he’s almost eye-level with her, his hand cradling the back of her head as his thumb traces the back curve of her horn. Calloused hands part her thighs and her gaze snaps up when she feels the first press of Gaius’s cock against her entrance. He hilts himself in her in one thrust, driving a high-pitched moan from her lungs.

“We are going to wreck you.” The dragoon leans forward to kiss her forehead, strangely tender given his words. All she can manage in response is a nod.

He stands - she’s surprised to see he’s still wearing pants - and tugs at the laces of his breeches. She can’t help the way she arches toward him, her tongue darting over her lower lip at the sight of his cock, already hard and precum beading at the tip. Though not quite as large as Gaius, he’s still big. The Garlean grips her hips tighter, grinds into her, pulling her attention back to him. And then Estinien shifts his hold on her head, dropping her lower to bring his length to her lips. The stimulation on both ends, the way her focus is pulled back and forth, makes her head spin, but she opens her mouth obediently. Both of them give her a few moments without moving, but then Estinien wraps both hands around the base of her horns.

“Breathe.”

On her exhale, he pushes through her gag reflex and into her throat. Rhela’s horns still keep her from taking all of him, even at this angle. The sudden thrust from below jolts her and drives her forward. Her fingers claw into the sheets below her back, but nothing could have steadied her for the rhythm they fall into. She’s never empty, and every breath she steals around Estinien’s cock comes out as a moan.

“Fuck, Rhela.” Gaius’s voice, heavy with desire. 

Estinien hisses out a breath when she swallows him again.

Someone’s hand - probably Gaius, based on the angle, but her head is already too fuzzy with pleasure - closes around her neck. The dragoon’s groan at the added pressure is obscene and has her arching her back, trying to take more of him and press further into the hand at the same time. His hips rock slightly but he doesn’t fully withdraw from her throat. From between her legs, Gaius’s thrusts are forceful, but not rushed. She lacks the breath to make any sound in response.

Blood rushes in her ears and her body bows between them when her lungs start to protest the lack of air. Faintly, as though she’s under water, she hears the low rumble of a voice. She sucks in a desperate breath when Estinien pulls out, and one of his hands shifts to hold her head up. The pressure on her neck isn’t entirely gone, but it’s light enough that she can breathe freely. Gaius has stopped moving, too. It takes a moment for her eyes to focus on the blue ones looking down at her.

“Are you alright?”

She can feel the tears rolling from the corners of her eyes, but she’s already flying, and she wants more. She nods.

“More?”

“Mhmm, please.”

He doesn’t need to tell her to breathe, this time. Her toes curl as he pushes in as far as he can and she swallows, throat working around him, before Gaius tightens his grip again. She can feel the way he tenses between her legs when her inner walls clench around him, but he stays fully sheathed, grinding against her. Estinien’s movements are small, only pulling out an ilm or two before he thrusts back in. She fights the instinct to struggle, letting herself get lost in the sensations. Every nerve is on fire, but her head feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton. Her legs flex, feet digging against the sheets even as Gaius pins her hip down. Her core throbs; the slightest shift might send her over, but she gets no mercy from the Black Wolf. Her eyes start to flutter, though she’s barely aware of it, and her chest flexes involuntarily with the attempt to draw a breath. A growled curse from above her. Her body curls a second time.

Rhela gags when Estinien pulls out, sputtering and choking on lungfuls of air, head still hanging over the edge of the bed. His hands slide under her shoulders, lifting her up until Gaius wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. Her body twitches slightly, shuddering in his lap as she tries to blink the world back into focus.

“Good girl.” He whispers into her hair and she shivers again, rolls her hips against his.

“Please…”

She’s so close to the edge.

Estinien kneels behind her, rubs her wrists under and around where they’re still tied, presses his lips to her shoulder. His hand curls over her hip, sliding between her body and Gaius’s until his fingers brush the top of her mound. She lets her head fall back against his shoulder, hips grinding slow circles as she seeks more touch, more friction. Fingertips drift lower, finally brushing over her clit with so little pressure that she would think it was accidental, until he begins to trace circles over the bundle of nerves. She whimpers, pressing into his fingers. At the sound, Gaius bucks his hips, driving impossibly deeper into her and turning the sound into a cry of pleasure.

“Come, let me hear you.”

His fingers move harder and faster, coiling the tension around the base of her spine until she breaks. Rhela screams her release, arching between them as the waves crash through her. With every pulse she can feel Gaius throb within her, and Estinien’s groan vibrates against her back. Her body shudders with aftershocks when he finally pulls his hand from between them. Were it not for the arms around her, she would collapse. She rests her forehead on his shoulder as she fights to catch her breath.

The dragoon’s hands run down her back to the curve of her ass, kneading into muscle as he trails kisses and bites over her shoulders. She whines between her own kisses across dark skin, already squirming, chasing more. Gaius tilts his head to capture her lips, slow and gentle. It isn’t enough. Her teeth catch on his bottom lip, scraping lightly as she pulls away.

“Please, Gaius.”

Bodies shift, rearranging on the bed until he’s lying flat under her and Estinien is kneeling beside her. One pair of hands on her hips hold her still, the other caresses, pinches, squeezes, until she’s keening in frustration.

“Beg for me, girl. Convince me.”

She knows he doesn’t need convincing, can feel the way his muscles flex as he holds himself back, his self control hanging by a thread. But the way he says it, near growls it, sends heat straight to her core.

“Fuck me, please! Fill me, I need it, need — Ah!”

He cuts her off with a sharp thrust, pulling her down as he drives up into her. 

“Keep going.”

All she can manage the first few thrusts are stuttered gasps. She’s only vaguely aware of Estinien watching as she lets her head fall back, lips parted and breaths forced out every time she’s pulled down. Eventually she finds her voice again, a litany of pleases and curses and his name rolling off her tongue. Her second climax blindsides her, leaves her trembling.

Rhela can feel when Gaius is close, the way he falters in his rhythm even as his fingers dig harder into her hips. He buries himself in her, growling with his release. The pulse of his cock against her back walls sends a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Any other time, it would be enough.

Estinien catches her shoulders, helping lower her weight to the bed when Gaius rolls to his side, his softening cock slipping out of her and their combined fluids leaking onto her thighs.

“You gonna untie me anytime soon?” 

She’s breathless, but manages to arch a brow at the dragoon, who smirks back at her.

“Not with that attitude.”

“Please, Ser Estinien, may I have my hands back?” She feigns a pout and Gaius chuckles.

“Hmph. If you can put them to good use.” 

His fingers pluck the knotted scarf loose, pulling it from around her wrists and tossing it aside. She pushes herself up to kneeling, stretching the stiffness out of her arms. One arm snakes around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, and he nips at her shoulder.

“Say thank you, little dragon.”

She can’t help tilting her head, exposing more of her neck to his attention as he continues to trail his lips up to her jaw.

“Mm, thank you…”

Gaius traces over the scales on her thigh and she pulls away from the other to kiss him, fingers trailing lightly down his chest. He groans, dropping his head back onto the bed.

“Give an old man a moment to recover, girl.”

Rhela tilts her head in thought, lower lip sucked between her teeth. She could finish the night with Estinien. Doubts Gaius would complain; might even welcome the break. But, selfishly, she doesn’t want him just watching.

“Would you let me try something?”

He looks at her almost warily as her hand drifts lower, coming to rest on his abdomen. “What?”

“My healing magic can help...” She’s done it with Estinien once before. She has no idea if it will work the same way on a Garlean. “If you would be comfortable with that.”

As though to remind her of his presence, as if she could have forgotten, the elezen presses against her from behind, his cock sliding between her thighs heedless of the mess there. The friction makes her squirm, distracting her from the conversation and drawing frustrated mewls as she pushes back into him.

“Still greedy as ever, I see.”

She’s too far gone to form a retort. Gaius catches her chin, running his thumb over her lower lip. Even seeing her like this, he looks at her like…

“Far be it from me to deny you.”

It’s a welcome interruption to thoughts that have no place here and now. She kisses the pad of his finger and moves her focus lower to where her hand hovers just shy of his skin. Without some kind of focus her healing is limited, but she’s not willing to leave the bed to retrieve her staff, and whatever she can manage without is more than enough for this purpose. The warm tingle of healing aether spreads from her center, only to be cut off suddenly when Estinien ruts against her. She glares at him over her shoulder.

“Patience, dragoon.”

“I’ve been patient,” he snarls in response, digging his fingers into her hips. Still, he doesn’t move again while she refocuses.

There’s a faint glow between her hand and his stomach; Gaius’s breath hitches when she lets the aether flow into him. It’s subtle at first, but then his head snaps back with a groan, body bowing up from the bed under her touch. She pulls back quickly and the light snuffs out, but his breathing is still ragged. Maybe she had underestimated the effect it would have on him.

“I’m sorry! Was that… are you alright?”

Estinien’s chuckle rumbles against her back and his hand covers hers, guiding her down to the other’s hardening length.

“I think he’s fine.”

Rhela can’t shake her concern even as she palms his shaft, lets the elezen’s long fingers direct her movements. Her lower lip worried between her teeth, eyes on his face - his are still closed.

“Gaius?”

“Fine. It’s—” he cuts off on a groan and she can’t tell for a moment if it’s pleasure or pain, “didn’t expect it.”

Her lips tilt in a half smile. Even without a focus, even out of practice as she is, she’s still a powerful mage. “I am the Warrior of Light.”

“Do you think you can handle both of us, _Warrior_?”

She’s about to snap at him and ask what he thinks she’s been doing, but then his free hand curves under her tail, fingers teasing the sensitive skin at the base. _Oh_. Her face heats, but she nods. It’s been a while - not since the last time with him in Ishgard, and that was a long time ago - but she trusts both of them to not push her further than she can take.

Again, even with the use of her hands, she finds herself submitting to Estinien’s guiding touch. She settles on hands and knees between Gaius’s legs, her own spread wide. Weight shifts on the bed behind her as he reaches for something on the side table, and moments later oil-slick digits slide into the cleft of her ass. She can’t help tensing at the press against her rear entrance, and he leans over to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Relax.”

Rhela releases a shaky breath and dips her head to focus on Gaius, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and grinning in satisfaction when he groans and reaches out to thread his fingers into her hair. Estinien takes advantage of her distraction to push through that ring of muscle and she rocks forward with a moan. It’s too much and not enough all at once. Her tail curls around the dragoon’s forearm, though whether to stop him or pull him closer she can’t say.

One finger becomes two and her moans turn wanton, pressing her hips back to chase more. She can hardly keep her focus on what her mouth is supposed to be doing when every shift of fingers has her near writhing. A gentle tug on her head pulls her up, giving him space to rearrange on his knees in front of her. She lets go of any semblance of control, happy to let him, both of them, use her like this. Gaius guides his length back between her lips with one hand, the other still firmly fixed in her hair. A third finger makes her whimper, fingers curling into the sheets. 

They both move slowly, if not exactly gently, and it doesn’t take long before she’s arching, rocking her hips back to meet Estinien’s fingers. When he pulls his hand away she gasps at the sudden emptiness.

Even the stretch of three fingers didn’t fully prepare her for the size of him. His name comes out as a broken cry as he presses into her, moving ilm by tortuous ilm until there’s nothing left to give and his hips settle against her. He wraps an arm around her middle, curling over her to kiss along her back.

“So fucking tight…” his voice is partially muffled against her back. She’s trembling, but still manages to grind back against him, drawing another hissed curse from his lips. The sudden bite on her shoulder makes her yelp in surprise. “Don’t leave him wanting, little dragon.”

It’s all the invitation Gaius needs to take control of her head again, and Estinien’s hands move to her sides, her only warning before he starts to withdraw from her. The two of them move in tandem, driving her further onto the other with each thrust, leaving her empty one moment and achingly full the next. The fingers digging into her hips border on painful, and the hand on the back of her head is almost gentle by contrast.

A sharp snap of his hips leaves her gasping, arms buckling under the intense wave of pleasure that rolls through her. Evidence of her desire drips down her thighs, adding to the slick mess already between them.

“Please!” She’s breathless, desperate.

Gaius pulls her upright, or as upright as she can be, with a hand on her upper arm. He releases her hair, shifting it to cup her jaw. His lust is evident, but there is something darker, more predatory in his gaze, too, and it sends a shiver down her spine, coiling more heat in her core. It’s rare to see that look on him; she wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it more often.

“Please what?”

“I want —” Estinien grinds into her from behind and she cuts off with a gasp. “Inside me, please!”

Rhela squeaks in surprise as she’s lifted up between them, the dragoon’s forearms arms hooking under her knees. Pinned between like this, she’s overwhelmed by the size of them, by how small she feels in comparison. She drapes her arms over the Garlean’s broad shoulders, curling her fingers into his hair. He’s not looking at her; something unspoken passes between the two men, something she doesn’t bother trying to interpret.

“Gaius…”

He tilts her chin up to lean his forehead against hers.

“Are you sure?”

She closes the distance between them, kisses him hard.

“I’m sure. Shut up and fuck me.”

Rhela bites her lip but even that can’t hold back her whimper at the stretch as he starts to push into her. Estinien’s growl at the added pressure, the friction, is almost feral; the scrape of his teeth at her neck only adds to the impression. At odds with his murmured words of praise. She’s a trembling mess, gasping with each ilm forced within, splitting her open. Too big, too much, and he’s not even fully inside her yet. Gaius pauses, wipes away tears that have gathered at the corners of her eyes.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

“‘s fine, I can take it.” Even as she says it, she’s not entirely certain.

He withdraws slightly only to drive back in, knocking the air from her lungs. Pain and pleasure blur into one overwhelming sensation, every nerve buzzing, oversensitive. She lets her head fall back onto the shoulder behind her, fights to catch her breath. For long moments none of them move, their breathing the only sound in the room. She reaches a shaky hand back to curl around Estinien, surprised to find a hand already fisted into the hair at the nape of his neck; hers settles just below it, her other still clinging to Gaius’s shoulder.

Estinien moves first; she can feel the tension in his grip, in the flex of his muscles against her back, and she’s surprised his control has lasted this long. But then, he always had been good at that. She was always the one reduced to desperate begging, and beg she did. Meaningless pleas as they fill her again and again, so close to tipping over that edge but never quite there.

The thrusts come harder, faster, falling out of rhythm as the dragoon chases his release.

“Fuck! Estinien—”

“Come,” he snarls, half muffled against the juncture of her neck, bites the same spot hard enough to break skin a moment later.

It’s the bite, the sharp pain, that pushes her over. Rhela arches between them, eyes rolled back and muscles locked as the wave of pleasure pulls her under. Too much. He chases her into that abyss, the hot pulse of his release sending shocks through her. For a long moment, she forgets how to breathe, her mouth half open in a silent scream. 

The last shudders of Estinien’s peak leave him gasping against her, finally releasing her shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss over the bite. He shifts her weight forward onto the other but doesn’t withdraw from her yet, leans his head against the back of hers, heavy breaths ruffling her hair.

“Fury, Rhela.”

She can’t find words to reply, only whimpers in response when his lips brush against her shoulder. Again when he pulls free from her to collapse on the bed.

Gaius keeps his arm around her waist and she hooks her legs over his hips, lowers her to the bed and settles over her. He pushes her hair back from her face, fingertips tracing from her temple to her jaw, down the side of her neck to the bruised and bleeding mark. If he’s jealous or offended by it, he doesn’t show it.

She’s boneless, trembling, utterly wrecked, under him. And still chasing _more_. Not finished until he is, but he takes his time. Slow, deep strokes that steal her breath when he bottoms out within her.

“Come for me again, Rhela.”

She shivers under the intensity of his gaze, not even sure she can, but then his cock hits that spot inside her and her back bows off the bed. Somehow she finds the strength to move again, uncurling her hand from his arm to run it down the length of her body, fingers finding where they’re joined. She traces along where his shaft stretches her open, both of them moaning at the feeling, before drawing her fingers back up to circle her clit.

“That’s it, let me watch you come apart.”

The heat builds within her again, coiling at the base of her spine as he fucks her, sensations combining to pull her ever closer to the edge once again. A hand caresses her side, coming up to cup her breast, rolling the peak between long fingers. Her eyes close as she arches into the touch. 

“Look at me.”

Pressure at her throat, just enough to pull her attention back. She’s achingly close. His name somewhere between a moan and a whimper, pleading; a low, groaned _yes_ in answer.

Her orgasm rolls through her like liquid fire, a slow burn that leaves her frozen and shaking by turns, a half-strangled sob tearing from her lungs. Gaius follows not long after, his release enough to draw hers out.

Rhela whimpers when he finally slips out of her, shifting down on the bed until he can kiss away tears she hadn’t realized she’d shed. Continues lower, to her jaw, the line of her throat, her unmarked shoulder. She should have seen it coming, but she still cries out in surprise when he bites her; Estinien catches her wrists before she can reach to pull him away, pinning them in his grip.

“Gaius!”

Pinned under him as she is, she has no hope of shaking him off. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but she’s sure to have a bruise. And of course, she’s sure that was the intent. When he lets go, she can feel the spot pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

“Now you’re even.”

He kisses the mark he’s left, brushing his thumb below the mirroring bite. She tries to glare, but it lacks any real heat. He rolls off of her, drawing her against him before reaching out again to pull Estinien over as well. She loses all track of time in that sated, messy tangle of limbs, the Azure Dragoon on one side and the Black Wolf on the other.

“Are you satisfied, Champion of Eorzea?”

She fights the urge to roll her eyes at the title, grins anyway. “Very.”

“Good.” He slides off the bed and she frowns in confusion. “We need to clean up.”

Rhela groans, rolls over to bury her face against the elezen’s chest. She’s too spent to clean up. Doesn’t even mind the wet spot… spots on the bed that much. The bed dips and she thinks she’s won, but then his hand lands on her ass and she squeals, lifting her head to glare when Estinien laughs.

“You too, dragoon.”

She winces when she stands, finding aches in new places, and whines the entire way to the bathroom, can feel the other sulking as he follows her.

Fortunately her shower warms quickly, and is roomy enough to more or less accommodate the three of them with only minimal poking and elbowing for space - mainly between her and Estinien - as they wash.

A memory hits her suddenly, of a time in Ishgard before everything had gone to shit… More to shit. Aymeric had invited her to join him and Estinien for a drink one late night. Though it had not been explicitly stated, it was obvious what their intentions had been, and that there was already some relationship between the Azure Dragoon and the Lord Commander. 

She’s fairly certain that Gaius’s preferences don’t lean that way, but she can’t help but wonder.

“Wait, you two haven’t... have you?”

She trails off, blushing. Ridiculous that she should be embarrassed by that question after everything the three of them have done.

“Not for lack of trying on my part. I’m not his type.” 

Gaius snorts in response, doesn’t seem bothered that the other man had tried. 

Estinien grips her hips and pulls her back against his chest. “You’re hogging the water, little dragon.”

Rhela glares at him over her shoulder. “I think I deserve it.”

“We did all the work!”

She laughs and squirms out of his hold, turning to smack his chest, and finds another pair of arms wrapped around her. She tips her head back to look up at Gaius, her grin shifting to a content smile. Despite having been forced out of the spray, she’s warm enough in the steam and his embrace. He bends down to kiss her forehead.

“If I had known it was this easy to get you to relax, I would have invited him sooner.”

A cloth hits her chest with a wet plop.

“Water’s getting cold.”

Estinien’s distaste for feelings rivals her own. Rhela shakes her head and shuts the water off, but she’s still smiling. 

All three dry off and with a little bit of prodding she manages to tempt even the grumpy dragoon back into bed. He grumbles the whole way, but settles by her side. Gaius wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him with her head resting on his arm and her eyes drift closed with a sigh. The room still smells like sex, but she finds she doesn’t mind.

She’s just barely drifting off when she feels Estinien’s weight shift. Once, she might have pretended to be asleep. Let him pull on his clothes in the darkness so neither of them had to face the other, so they could pretend nothing was happening between them. Not this time. She grabs his wrist and cracks one eye.

“Go to sleep, little dragon.”

“You don’t get to fuck me into oblivion and then leap off into the night.” He rolls onto his side to face her, but she doesn’t let him go yet. “Stay, please.”

He sighs and flops back onto the pillows, shaking her hand free of his wrist. But then he takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers.

“This doesn’t mean anything.”

“I know.”

“Go to sleep, both of you.” Gaius’s low grumble makes her giggle quietly, and she hears Estinien’s huff of breath, but no more words are spoken that night.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love, as always, to the people at The Book Club - none of this would be possible without them.
> 
> Come join us on Discord to screech about Gaius, Estinien, Emet-Selch, and all the rest.  
>    
> [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/K9PW9qv)


End file.
